


Baby, Right On Time (Trohley Oneshot)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21





	Baby, Right On Time (Trohley Oneshot)

You see, Andy and Joe had always been the best of friends. Christ, they're even in a band together, but lately, Andy has been having feelings he's not quite sure he can ignore... He thinks that maybe, just maybe he could be in love with Joe... He's not quite sure, but he can't ignore what he's feeling. He hasn't talked to anyone about it, for fear of sounding like an idiot, but he thinks about every second of everyday.

Whenever he and Joe would get together, he'd find himself constantly staring at Joe. Whether it be his tattoos, his eyes, or, well, something else, he's looking at him. Joe doesn't seem to mind because whenever he catches Andy looking at him, he gives him a small smile that makes Andy turn away and blush. Joe doens't seem to notice the blush though, and if he does, he doesn't comment. Oh, but Pete does. Trust me, Pete always notices everything.

On multiple occasions now, Pete has either dragged Andy out of the room, called him, or texted him about the way he acts when Joe is around. Andy always says the same thing: He was just thinking about something and it just happened. Pete knows better though. Everyone knows better... Except Andy amd Joe. Everyone can see what Andy feels for Joe, and they even think Andy knows what he's feeling, but he is afraid of it, possibly. Pete and well, everyone else, knows what Andy has been through in his past, so they do assume that he's afraid. Afraid of getting rejected, afraid of looking dumb.

That's the thing though. He wouldn't get rejected, he wouldn't look dumb. Why? Because deep down, Joe feels the same. Joe has always felt the same, he just doesn't show it. Why? Because he's also afraid that he'll get rejected or look dumb. He knows that Andy lets his thoughts get to him too much, so he'll never make the first move, so Joe has no choice other than to make it.

And this is where we find Joe now: Pacing back and forth in his living room, debating whether or not he should text Andy and see if he wants to come over. After thinking a few more minutes, he makes up his mind and grabs him phone. He shoots Andy a quick text asking if he'd like to come over and have a movie marathon like they always used to do when they were a little younger. Andy replies saying that he'll be there in a few, and that's when Joe's heart starts beating faster anf faster. Joe finally realizes that this is it. He's got to make his move. He's got to, right?

But what if he doesn't? What if this is his one and only chance to make his move on Andy? He's got to. He can do this, even if his mind tells him he can't. That's the thing. His mind is saying he can't, but his heart says he can, and you're always supposed to listen to you heart, right? Right.

His thinking and pacing gets interrupted minutes later by a soft knock on his front door. He swallows the lump in his throat, then walks to the door, opening it and smiling when he sees Andy. He can't help it. Andy always brings a smile to his face, even when he doesn't want to smile. That's one thing he's always loved about him.

As Andy walked through the doorway into Joe's house, few words were exchanged. Most of the communicating was being done by the looks Joe was giving Andy. He was looking at his perfect hair, his perfect face, his perfect body, and even his perfect lips, studying them gently.

Andy didn't seem to get weirded out or anything though. Maybe that was a good sign. It had to be, right? As Joe was still studying Andy and his perfection, they walked over to the couch and sat down, eventually discussing what movie series they'd watch. Finally deciding that they wouldn't watch an actualy series, Joe got up, put the first scary movie in, then sat back down by Andy, perhaps a little closer to him this time.

Andy didn't seem to mind again. In fact, he didn't at all. He even adjusted himself on the couch to where he was practically in Joe's arms, which of course, neither of them were complaining about.

Joe was actually happy they had chosen to watch scary movies. Despite Andy's tough appearance, he got scared easily, which Joe intended to use to his advantage during this marathon. He just had to get past his own mind telling him not to do anything to Andy, while his heart said yes.

About halfway through the first movie, Joe saw his chance. Andy jumped at a scary part and hid his face deeper in Joe's side. Joe couldn't help but smile. He took his opportunity and wrapped his arms around Andy's torso, telling him that it'd be ok. Andy gently lifted his face from Joe's side and looked at Joe, smiling at his calm expression. Joe returned the smile and pulled him closer.

Now Andy, Andy was the happiest he'd ever been. He thought while Joe held him closer, not paying any attention to the movie anymore, and thought about how much he fought with himself over this. He shouldn't have thought and thought about it, he should have told Joe how he felt. So, that's exactly what he did.

Joe and Andy spent the next couple of hours talking about each other, themselves, and how they felt. Joe nor Andy had ever felt this good, and by the end of their conversation, Joe had properly asked Andy to be his boyfriend. Andy, of course, answered with a diginified "Yes."

And there they are now, snuggled up on the couch together, watching another scary movie. To Andy, this felt right, like it was meant to be. The way he felt while being held by Joe was something he hadn't experienced ever before. It was a new feeling, and definitely in a good way.

Oh gosh, and when Joe saw another opportunity to kiss Andy weeks later, both of them thought they were going to explode. When Andy felt Joe's perfect lips on his own, it's like the whole world stopped spinning, their hearts stopped beating, and nothing could ever replace this moment. This one, perfect, unforgettable, moment.

But, that night, that moment was definitely replaced. As replaced as a first kiss can get. Joe found himself holding Andy close in their bed, Andy's back to Joe's chest. They had been watching tv, but both not really paying any attention, both thinking the same thing without either knowing, or so they thought.

Oh, but Joe, Joe definitely knew what Andy was thinking. He could tell by Andy's movements against his torso that he was, indeed, thinking something. Joe took his chance again, gently moving Andy's shoulder-length hair away from his neck and giving it gentle kisses. Andy was quite surprised by his act, but he wasn't going to stop him. Definitely not.

Andy turned around so he was facing Joe. He gently grabbed his face and pulled it towards his, giving him a little peck on the lips, Joe returning the kiss a little more forcefully. And that's the way they stayed for a good ten minutes, kissing each other messily, yet perfectly, both Joe and Andy in pure and absolute bliss.

Shortly after that, Andy was the one to make the first move, gently tugging on the bottom of Joe's shirt. Joe smiled and sat up, allowing Andy to slip it off. Joe couldn't really do the same because Andy slept without a shirt on, so he simply leaned in and kissed Andy's chest piece, tracing the tattoo with his tongue occasionally, making Andy let out a breathy moan here and there, which of course made Joe smile.

Yet again, Andy made the first move, gently tugging on the elastic of Joe's boxers now. Joe hadn't a doubt in his mind that he was hard already, so he gave in and allowed Andy to pull his boxers down. Nothing was too rushed or too fast, everything that was happening was at the perfect pace for both of them.

Next was Joe's turn. He had done the same to Andy's boxers, with Andy's permission of course. Once they were off and thrown to the floor, they resumed kissing, gently touching each other while doing so, both letting out little moans here and there. After a little bit more of that, Joe had asked Andy to lay on his side, back to him again. Andy obliged and did so, Joe took his place behind Andy again, practically spooning with him, his member pushed against Andy's leg.

Joe had begun kissing Andy's neck again and running his hands over his chest, teasing his nipple from time to time. Joe chuckled at Andy squirming from time to time, but he also thought about it as satisfactory. He was the one making Andy feel this way, so he liked it. Without warning, Joe's other hand made its way down Andy's back, resting on the lower part for a few seconds, then moving down to his ass. Joe teased Andy's entrance, making Andy squirm and moan again, which made him happy.

Minutes later, and of course asking for Andy's permission again, Joe reached around to his nightstand, grabbing a condom from the drawer, then taking his place behind Andy again. He slipped the condom on, then continued kissing Andy's neck and teasing his entrance. Joe wasn't too entirely sure if Andy had done this before, so he wanted to make it as easy on him as possible.

Seconds later, when Andy felt Joe's head right at his entrance, making him shudder, but in a good way. Andy wanted this badly, and he was sure Joe knew. Seconds after that, Joe slid in Andy slowly, filling him completely. The slow burn Andy felt when he slid in was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, but he liked it. Andy turned his head and connected his and Joe's lips together once again.

Joe was as happy as Andy right now actually. After kissing Andy, he slowly pulled himself out a little, then slid himself back in, a little faster this time, making Andy let out a breathy moan again.

Joe continued doing this, faster and faster each time, eventually finding the perfect pace for the both of them. Andy felt like he was on cloud nine, never feeling this amazing before. Joe was a miracle worker in his book.

After a few minutes of moans, kissing, and the musical sounds of their bodies slapping together, Joe snaked a hand around Andy's waist. He grabbed onto Andy's member and began stroking it, making Andy moan again. Shortly after doing that, Andy came hard on Joe's hand and on his own stomach. Joe, hearing the sounds Andy made while he came, made himself come as well, thrusting into Andy a little harder while he rode out his high.

After pulling out, properly disposing of the condom, Joe came back into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Andy. Both Joe and Andy had come to a realization: This was making love, not just sex. They both felt the same about each other, so this was something special that they both felt. This wasn't just some lazy lay, it was meaningful, and well, perfect.

"Andy?" Joe asked, close to dozing off.

"Yeah?" Andy asked.

"I love you," Joe said.

"I love you too," Andy said, giving him a little peck on the lips.

And that's how the two of them fell asleep, Joe's arms wrapped around Andy's torso once again, Andy's face hidden in a pillow, while Joe's was hidden in Andy's hair. It doesn't get any better than this.


End file.
